One Shot - Revelações de Natal! By: Amanda Alonso
by seeusouperva
Summary: One Shot participante do projeto de natal, leia a sinopse completa na fanfic


**FICHA TÉCNICA:**

 **Título:** Revelações de Natal!

 **Shiper:** Edward e Bella

 **Autora:** Amanda Alonso/Mandy Alonso

 **Sinopse:** Bella só queria que sua virada do ano fosse perfeita e diferente, com muitas questões da faculdade para terminar, assim como um futuro emprego em suas mãos, ela só precisava passar o ano novo sem nenhum empecilho ou trancada em seu quarto. Ela só não contava com duas coisas: O belo rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos marrons e as consequências que vieram depois deste encontro louco e rápido.

* * *

A imagem no espelho refletia a cara de cansaço em meus olhos arroxeados, final de ano era tudo uma correria e não conseguia ter tempo nem mesmo para respirar. Principalmente para quem estava no penúltimo ano de uma faculdade de design, precisando sobreviver às provas, a conclusão de curso que era necessário entregar no próximo ano, mas além disso 30% do trabalho já tem que ser entregue este ano, além do estágio onde na empresa de publicidade McCarty&Withlock estava querendo contratar apenas um dos quarenta estagiários.

Eu não estava querendo me tornar uma desempregada.

Muitos pensavam que só por estudar em Harward, ter honras na faculdade, um belíssimo currículo, isso já garantiu sua vaga de emprego. Ledo engano. Existiam milhares de pessoas com currículos invejáveis, por isso a necessidade absoluta de correr atrás do emprego e de boas notas.

Por isso a decisão de passar o final de ano em Massachusetts, foi a melhor opção. Meu corpo ficaria extremamente cansado e estafado da viagem e não conseguiria me concentrar, este ano, infelizmente entramos de recesso no dia 23/12/2016 e já no dia 02/01/2017 voltaríamos a correria, viajar tendo apenas uma semana de descanso era a pior coisa.

Sendo assim, nosso natal foi regado de vinho, pouca comida (todas odeiam cozinhar) e muitas risadas. Estávamos eu, Jane Volturi, seus pais eram italianos e vieram para os Estados Unidos quando a mãe dela estava grávida dela e de seu irmão gêmeo, Heidi Diehl morena de lindos olhos azuis e cabelo castanho, seu sobrenome alemão se destaca, principalmente quando seu bisavô veio fugido da segunda guerra, Angela Weber, seu pai era vereador de Seatle. Nós formávamos um quarteto, principalmente por Angela e eu sermos mais quietas e Jane e Heidi serem mais sensuais.

O mais engraçado de tudo é que Heidi e eu éramos colegas de quarto, enquanto Jane e Angela é quem dividiam o quarto. Eu mudei muito durante todo este período, apesar de ainda ser tímida, não era a garota sonsa do início, assim com Angela. Por mais que saíssemos nos finais de semana, nossas notas eram sempre impecáveis e estávamos sempre pegando coisas para fazerem.

Segundo Jane, ela não queria ser uma rica e burra, ela queria ser uma rica com inteligência, pois assim além de beleza teriam também um ótimo diploma. A verdade por trás disso é que a agência de advocacia de seu pai, os sócios eram extremamente rigorosos e não conseguiam ver uma mulher tomando a presidência e muitos estavam cogitando passar a presidência para outro filho de sócio e não para a Jane, uma vez que Alec, seu irmão gêmeo optou por abrir uma empresa de segurança particular.

E ele era muito bom.

Não que Jane não fosse, muito pelo contrário, passou como estagiária em todos os setores e foi subindo de cargo conforme iria melhorando seu desempenho até que chegou no estágio atual, que era estagiária de alto escalão do escritório Volturi e ela estava calando a boca de muitas pessoas.

Heidi diferente de tudo, já tinha garantido seu emprego através da empresa familiar dos pais, ela estava fazendo contabilidade para ajudar a ampliar a empresa e pegar outras empresas também para ajudar, enfim eu não era lá muito boa com essas questões.

Já Angela optou por fazer letras, ela já sabia fluentemente quatro línguas, assim ela estava trabalhando em uma empresa de traduções, seja de textos ou seja para acompanhar estrangeiros na estadia aos Estados Unidos, afinal não eram todos os ricos que se interessavam por falar a língua inglesa.

Agora estava nos arrumando para a festa da virada do ano, eu não estava muito empolgada, pois pensava em todos os problemas advindos de uma ressaca na segunda feira, bem como os trabalhos que eu teria que entregar, eu estava ficando é com o cabelo em pé.

-ISABELLA SWAN! - Consegui ouvir a voz estridente de Jane e revirei os olhos.

-É Bella. - Comentei/resmunguei. Ela revirou os olhos, está vendo de onde vem minha atitude petulante?

-Hoje é 31 de dezembro, você vai parar de pensar nas responsabilidades por um momento e vai focar na virada do ano. Você já finalizou tudo Bêeh, sempre tem as melhores notas, então nada de se preocupar e o emprego? Bom, sempre podemos contratar uma designer para melhorar nossos sites.

Piscou e eu ri.

-Você está certa, vamos nos divertir! - Disse abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Heidi pediu um uber e então em pouco tempo já estávamos na festa, faltava pouco tempo para a meia noite, todas nós rimos e iniciamos uma imensa lista de champanhe para bebermos.

Acontece que eu me perdi um pouco na bebida e estava muito mais desinibida, dançando e requebrando. Com o canto do olho consegui ver Jane agarrando Demetri e levantei os polegares rindo, ela estava reclamando como ele era um pouco lerdo. Ângela do outro lado mais quieta conversando com Ben, um dos nerds do curso de contabilidade, eles faziam um ótimo casal e Heidi, bem, Heidi era um espírito livre, ela estava pegando um rapaz e ao mesmo tempo acariciando uma moça.

Sim, ela era bissexual e ninguém conseguia acreditar nisso quando ela nos confidenciou a primeira vez.

Enquanto eu? Bom, eu requebrava meu quadril observando um rapaz de cabelos negro, olhos marrom, sua pele era clara e seu corpo era bem definido na camiseta branca, seus músculos ficavam apertados na manga da mesma, seu rosto era totalmente simétrico com seu queixo quadrado e aquilo me enlouquecia. Amava caras com rosto simétrico. Eu dava alguns olhares, tentando paquerar e demonstrar interesse, mas duvidava muito que aquela beleza estivesse solteiro.

Qual não foi minha surpresa quando ao terminar o wisky ele caminhou até a mim e começamos a dançar sensualmente, com nossos corpos se colando, sua mão na minha coluna e seu membro já rígido estava bem proeminente contra meu corpo no vestido branco tubinho.

Como eu não estava querendo papo, aproximei meu rosto do dele e com um olhar de leão ele colou nossos lábios e eu fui as nuvens! Seus lábios eram famintos nos meus, minhas mãos passeavam pelos seus cabelos e notava algo diferente neles, mas quem se importa? Eu só sei que minhas pernas estavam bambas e minha boceta piscando.

Eu nunca havia feito nada assim antes, geralmente eu gostava de conversar e ter um papo interessante e legal, só depois de ter segurança é que eu aceitava sair com a pessoa, mas a voz de Jane e Heidi ecoavam em minha mente dizendo:

"Bella, você precisa ser menos santinha, se joga e faça uma loucura uma vez na vida. Fique com um desconhecido."

Bem e era isso o que eu estava fazendo.

Não que eu fizesse tudo o que elas mandavam ou aconselhavam, pelo contrário, uma das maiores constantes brigas entre nós era exatamente pela minha falta de interesse em fazer o que elas queriam. Confuso, eu sei.

Parei de pensar nas minhas amigas e seus conselhos confusos e voltei a beijar o rapaz, minhas mãos desceram de seus cabelos meio estranhos e foram para a sua bunda. Apertei com vontade e ouvi o mesmo gemer e sorri com satisfação entre o beijo.

Ele começou a nos mover e eu não estava muito prestando atenção nisso, ou onde estávamos indo, até que senti uma parede em minhas costas e meu corpo arquear para frente ao sentir seus dentes em meu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam em todas as partes do meu corpo e eu nem sei como isso era possível.

-Oh porra, você está sem calcinha.- Murmurou ao colocar seu dedo longo em minha boceta já molhada.

Murmurei alguma coisa relacionada a um "sim" com "Jane aquela maldita", o fazendo rir. Como eu não era nada afrontosa, apertei seu membro sensualmente e ele engasgou com a risada e o que quer que seja aquela tosse.

-Vou ensinar a não rir de alguém…- Eu nem conhecia o cara, mas minha voz saiu extremamente sensual.

Não me importei que estávamos em uma balada, se dava para ver ou não, a única coisa que sei é que desci o corpo ficando de joelhos, abri a calça do rapaz e sem nem mesmo abaixar suas calças, retirei apenas seu membro, que estava apertado contra a calça e sorri passando a língua.

-Oh porra!- Gemeu e fiquei mais corajosa.

Coloquei todo seu membro em minha boca, ou melhor até onde eu conseguia engolir, ele era um pouco grosso, meus dedos quase não fechavam em seu redor, enquanto o chupava minhas mãos o punhetava o estimulando cada vez mais. Merda, o membro dele era lisinho, sem pêlos e me fazia querer ficar chupando ele por horas.

De repente meu corpo foi movido para cima, ele sussurrou algo como "vou gozar em você" e deve ter sido isso mesmo, pois ele tirou uma camisinha, protegeu seu membro e quando vi eu estava sendo preenchida por completo.

-Puta merda! - Murmurei. A sensação era ótima, seu membro fazia movimentos lentos e profundos de vai e vem, eu contraia minha boceta apertando seu membro de uma forma bem gostosa.

Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca e minhas unhas o arranhavam levemente, quando senti que estava prestes a gozar, levei meus lábios até os dele e o desconhecido começou a se mover mais rápido. Comecei a revirar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que sentia meu corpo se contrair, ao mesmo tempo, uma algazarra ainda maior foi ouvida ao longe. Foi quando gozei, sentindo algo escorrer em mim, abri os olhos e notei os fogos de artifício.

-Feliz ano novo. - O estranho disse com a voz rouca. Desci as pernas da cintura dele, da qual nem tinha notado que estava envolvida e ri.

-Feliz ano novo. - Sorri, belo jeito de entrar em 2017.

Notei que ele iria comentar algo, mas não tivemos tempo. Heidi e Jane apareceram e me arrastaram de perto do belo estranho e não consegui ver ele pelo resto da noite ou pelos dias seguintes.

[ 2 meses depois ]

Mais uma vez eu estava debruçada no vaso sanitário da agência, ao fundo conseguia ouvir Jasper e Emmett, os meus chefes e sócios batendo na porta. Depois do belíssimo ano novo as coisas melhoraram. Eu fui escolhida das estagiárias e estava trabalhando oficialmente meio período, depois da faculdade iria trabalhar em tempo integral, minhas notas foram as mais altas e tirei a nota máxima em todas as matérias.

Minha vida estaria perfeita, se não fosse essa indisposição.

Levantei meu rosto do sanitário, dei descarga, fui escovar meus dentes e ao abrir a porta dei de cara com os meus dois chefes, ambos com caras de preocupados.

-Está tudo bem.- Menti descaradamente.

-Não está tudo bem.- Jasper disse sério. Ele era loiro, pele meio bronzeada, tinha um incrível sotaque do Texas, mesmo vivendo lá até os onze anos apenas.

Antes que retrucasse, Emmett, meu outro chefe, um cara alto, musculoso, cabelo castanho e aparência de mau, mas era um ursinho de tão fofo, apareceu com um litro de água em uma garrafa e algumas caixas.

-O que raios é isso? - Perguntei com repulsa, ao notar que eram testes de gravidez.

-Jessica comentou que pode estar grávida, eram os mesmos sintomas que ela teve. -Revirei os olhos com o comentário dele.

Jéssica era sua secretária, um amor de pessoa, que estava deixando todos de cabelo em pé com sua recente descoberta a maternidade e ela queria agora que todas as mulheres fossem mães.

-Eu vou fazer essa porcaria de teste, só para mostrar que não estou grávida. - Disse entre dentes e peguei as caixinhas.

-Você tem que beber água, tem vinte testes. - Emmett disse e só não o xinguei por causa de suas covinhas, mas voltei pro banheiro murmurando coisas desconexas como "maldito chefe fofo".

Cinco minutos depois de fazer xixi em todos os vinte testes, sim fui obrigada a fazer em todos os vinte, mesmo eu dizendo que três eram suficientes, Jasper e Emmett me obrigaram a fazer xixi nos outros dezessete, estávamos esperando todos os resultados ficarem prontos.

E eu estava nervosa.

Quando o último teste ficou pronto eu só disse uma coisa antes de desmaiar:

-Merda!

Acordei com um bip ensurdecedor, dois pares de olhos, um verde e outro azul, me encaravam com animação. Se não soubesse que eram primos, diria que ambos são um casal.

-Você acordou. - Jasper disse preocupado. - Antes que surte, quando desmaiou trouxemos você no hospital.

-Sim e aproveitamos e pedimos o exame de sangue, por saber que você desmaiaria de novo se visse o sangue para tirar. - Emmett completou e só não xinguei eles por eles estarem certos.

Eu odiava sangue.

Antes que eu pudesse responder a porta se abriu e um médico loiro, com olhos azuis adentrou, seu sorriso me tranquilizou.

-Que bom que está acordado querida, vi seus exames e deu positivo, parabéns a nova mamãe. Se quiser eu consegui um encaixe com minha esposa, ela é obstetra, gostaria de ver o seu bebê?

Eu estava ainda em choque, apenas assenti e ele chamou uma enfermeira que me ajudou a sair da maca e caminhamos pelo longo corredor, até adentrarmos uma sala, com uma mulher, de cabelos meio castanhos e meio cobre, rosto em formato de maçã e um sorriso acolhedor nos recebeu.

-Então, qual dos dois jovens é o pai da criança? -Perguntou animada e eu corei trinta tons de vermelho.

-Nenhum. - Falei imediatamente.- Na verdade a última vez que fiz sexo foi no ano novo… - E que sexo, pensei.- Nós usamos camisinha…- Foi então que me lembrei, o rapaz iria comentar alguma coisa quando minhas amigas me tiraram de perto dele, além de eu ter sentido alguma coisa. - Merda! A camisinha estourou, mas eu estava tomando pílula.

-Senhorita Swan, você tomou algum antibiótico antes? Quando se toma antibióticos, o efeito se perde e é preciso esperar até cinco dias para ter relações e o remédio fazer efeito.

-Bella, não foi na semana entre o natal e ano novo que você teve um início de dor de garganta? - Jasper era ótimo em lembrar datas e xinguei mais uma vez.

Doutora Cullen sorriu e nos levou para a sala de exames para ver como meu bebê e eu estávamos. Não preciso dizer durante o processo, Jasper e Emmett discutiram quem seria o padrinho do bebê e teve uma disputa acirradissima de braço onde Emmett ganhou.

[ 3 meses depois ]

Eu me olhava no espelho encantada. Minha barriga estava começando a aparecer e minha filha estava demonstrando seus sinais de vida ao mundo. Sim, por sorte e milagre conseguimos ver o sexo do bebê mês passado.

Conseguimos pois minha filha estava cheia de parentes. No dia da ultrassom estava: Emmett, Jasper, Ângela, Heidi, Jane e meus pais ansiosos. Contar para o xerife Swan que sua filha única engravidou foi difícil, mas quando expliquei que era para acontecer pois não foi descuido, ele entendeu e estava mimando a neta, minha mãe amou no momento que disse que estava grávida.

A briga para saber a madrinha do meu bebê foi acirrada, Heidi e Jane brigaram feio, mas Jane mesmo sendo baixinha causou um estrago em Heidi e Ângela nem quis ir contra Jane. Então quem eram os padrinhos da minha criança era Jane e Emmett.

Preciso dizer que os dois vivem discutindo? E quem ganha sempre é a Jane? É até engraçado ver uma baixinha, quase do tamanho de uma criança, brigando com um cara que é três vezes seu tamanho e ganhar todas as vezes. Jane causava muita dor apenas com um olhar.

-Eu já disse para você esconder essa barriga.

O meu tormento diário apareceu. Um mês depois do ano novo, conheci esse cara legal, seu nome? Jacob Black. Ele era um amor de pessoa, saímos em amigos, menos Jane que fazia careta para ele e o odiava mortalmente, mas Jacob era um amor e começamos a namorar.

Até que descobri a gravidez. Jacob se transformou em outra pessoa, eu até quis terminar as coisas, mas ele não quis, disse que faríamos isso juntos e pensei que ele seria um bom companheiro.

Erro meu.

-Jacob, estou vendo minha filha, não vou abaixar a blusa só por você querer. - Revirei os olhos.

-Bella, se você quer ter um bebê, aborta essa criança e eu faço um filho em você, pelo menos você saberia quem é o pai.

Eu encarei Jacob embasbacada, tudo bem que eu não sabia quem era o pai e não tinha como procurá-lo, mas retirar meu bebê? Me afastei dele.

-Você está louco, eu não vou matar o meu bebê! Posso não saber quem é o pai, mas eu o amo. Além de que, você aceitou minha condição. - Eu não aceitaria ficar com alguém que queria meu bebê morto.- E Jacob, já que você não quer aceitar minha filha, eu não vou aceitar você. Saia da minha casa, vou até a faculdade e quando voltar não quero te ver mais.

Coloquei um vestido florido, peguei minha bolsa e sai do quarto. Antes de sair, fui até a cozinha pegar água, foi quando senti uma pancada.

-Jacob, o que…?

-Bobinha, pensou que eu estava com você pelo o que é? Queria seu dinheiro, mas com essa fedelha no meu caminho não vou conseguir meus planos, já que não posso, você não me serve mais.

Não tive muito tempo de reagir, ele me deu um soco em meu rosto e uma pancada no estômago que me fez entrar em desespero, quando ele se afastou peguei a cesta de frutas que estava na mesa e mandei na cabeça dele. Me levantei com dificuldade e liguei para o primeiro número.

-Alô? Bella?

-Jasper, socorro… Jacob… - Soltei um grito imenso deixando o celular cair, meu braço tinha uma faca fincada, me virei para Jacob e ele avançou mais uma vez e depois disso tudo ficou escuro.

Meu corpo doía, meu estômago roncava e os movimentos da minha filha em minha barriga me deixou tranquila para saber que tudo estava bem. Abri os olhos ouvindo o bip do monitor e vários rostos ao meu redor.

-Oh querida, você acordou. - Mamãe disse aliviada. - Emmett nos ligou assim que você entrou na ambulância.

-O que aconteceu? - Minha voz era rouca.

-Depois que você me ligou, avisei Emmett e ligamos para saber quem estava perto de você, sua sorte que Jane estava a uma esquina do seu prédio e foi pra lá, bem, digamos que com a defesa pessoal que ela aprendeu, conseguiu derrubar Jacob, não antes de causar muita dor a ele. - A voz de Jasper era sombria.

-Agora ela é conhecida no hospital como Jane, a dor. - Emmett disse meio orgulhoso, meio misterioso, meio com raiva.

-Onde ela está? E papai? Jacob disse que…

-Nós sabemos, querida. - Mamãe comentou sorrindo docemente. - Descobrimos que ele é filho de Billy Black, o rapaz que com a ajuda do pai de Heidi e Charlie foi para a cadeia, por fraude e estelionato. Heidi e Jane estão com seus pais cuidando de toda a papelada.

-Pelo menos minha bebê está bem.

Comentei não querendo saber de mais nada.

[Mais três meses depois]

Eu já estava de oito meses e minha barriga estava gigantesca. Elizabeth, nome de minha filha, estava saudável e muito bem. Depois dos procedimentos com Jacob ele foi para a prisão e não quis mais saber dele.

Minha vida estava às mil maravilhas.

-Oi Bella, veio pegar a encomenda de Emmett?- Alice Brandon, dona da loja de grife que Emmett e Jasper encontraram quando foram procurar mimos para presentear a afilhada e sobrinha.

-Vim sim, acredita que ele e Jasper brigaram pelo maior urso de pelúcia? - Neguei, aqueles dois eram impossíveis, mimava ao máximo minha pequena. Alice riu.

-Acredito sim. - Ela me entregou as sacolas, minha filha nem nasceu e já estava cheia de roupas. - Er, Bella, posso te perguntar algo?

-Claro Alice. - Sorri acariciando meu ventre.

-Então, acontece que Jasper me chamou para sair, tem algum problema? - Mordeu o lábio e eu ri, caminhei até ela e segurei suas mãos.

-Alice, Jasper e eu somos apenas amigos, quase irmãos, ele me ajudou no processo da faculdade e apenas isso, como irmãos fazem, eu não tenho ciúmes, quer dizer, não este ciúmes. Pode sair, eu aprovo.

Ela sorriu animada e me abraçou, sentindo Lizzie chutando, rimos mais ainda.

-Acredito que ela também apoiou a ideia.

Concordei e sai até a calçada encontrando Emmett e Jasper no banco da frente, Heidi e Jane no banco de trás.

-O que fazem aqui?

-Viemos para te levar na aula de parto e em como cuidar de um bebê. - Heidi disse sorrindo brilhante. - Ângela não veio por já saber como lidar com crianças.

-E eu preciso aprender a limpar a bundinha da minha afilhada. - Emmett comentou rindo com suas covinhas e eu ri.

Eu tinha os melhores amigos de todos.

[Quase um ano depois]

Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo eu tenho alguém para comemorar o Natal. Elizabeth estava com um ano e dois meses, já estava quase dando os primeiros passinhos e era a criança mais linda do mundo.

Seus cabelos eram encaracolados como o meu, em um tom estranho, eu jurava que era cobre, seus olhos verdes davam um lindo contraste em sua pele de porcelana, assim como os lábios rosa escuro em um lindo formato de coração, o nariz era pequeno e delicado, me fazendo querer morde-la toda vez.

Jane e Heidi não ficavam na vontade.

Elizabeth tinha poucos traços meus, o problema maior é que pelo o que me lembre, aquele estranho não tinha olhos azuis ou cabelo cor cobre. Deveria ter puxado a alguém da família neste caso.

Atualmente, estávamos no shopping, minha filha foi cupido até mesmo de Rosalie, a pediatra de Lizzie, com Emmett. Inicialmente ela pensou que eu era esposa do grandão, mas quando entendeu a nossa situação, não perdeu tempo e ambos estavam namorando. Assim como Jasper e Alice.

Por isso, ambos os casais, estavam competindo entre si, quem dava mais presentes para Elizabeth, presentes de natal. Jane e Demetri, que estavam noivos, entraram no meio e Heidi não quis ficar de fora dessa.

-Eles vão estragar Lizzie. - Resmunguei para Angela, a sensata que estava do meu lado, ela riu.

-Se eu tivesse a mesma condição financeira que eles, entraria nesse caminho. - Ela riu e dei um olhar mortal a ela. - Desculpe. Mudando de assunto, essa roupinha de mamãe Noel que a Alice fez exclusiva para ela, a deixou muito fofa.

-Nem fale, você não viu a de ontem, ela estava de duende ajudante. Tirei tantas fotos que já não cabem mais no cartão de memória.

-Bella, me diga uma novidade! Ela tem mais fotos do que as próprias modelos de foto. - Eu ri, dizendo ser verdade. - Veja, ela está olhando naquela direção.

Apontou onde um aglomerado de crianças estavam, era a casinha do papai Noel, onde haviam várias crianças na fila, assim como quatro ajudantes.

-Vamos, precisamos fazer ela pelo menos tirar uma foto. - Comentei animada e o que eu poderia dizer? Eu também mimava minha filha.

Chegamos até o local e Elizabeth encarava todas as luzes os enfeites e até mesmo tentou pegar algumas bolinhas no gazebo. A fila andou rapidamente e notei que eu era a última da fila.

Uma bela loira veio, sorrindo animada.

-Veja só, se não é a criança mais linda. - Minha filha optou por ser tímida e riu, encostando o rosto em meu pescoço. - Mas veja que gracinha, qual nome dela?

-Elizabeth. - Disse orgulhosa, mas sem graça ao mesmo tempo, notei que o papai Noel não parava de me encarar.

-Ola, pequena Elizabeth, vamos tirar uma foto com o papai Noel? - Não sei de onde surgiu, mas ela tinha em mãos uma bolinha colorida e que fazia barulho, isso claro, chamou a atenção da minha filha.

-E a mãe, não quer uma foto também? - Ouvi a voz rouca que me arrepiou, eu tinha uma vaga lembrança desta voz.

Merda, o pai da minha filha era o papai Noel?

Antes que pudesse responder, Demetri apareceu ofegante.

-Ele é o pai? - A loira mamãe Noel perguntou e neguei.

-Não ele namora minha amiga. - Falei encarando Demetri. - O que foi?

-Jane e Emmett estão brigando com uma outra mãe, por causa de um brinquedo e Bella, eles compraram quase tudo da loja. - Falou sério e respirei fundo.

-Venha Lizzie, vamos resgatar seus padrinhos de serem expulsos do shopping. - Peguei minha filha nos braços, dando um tchau para os funcionários da família do papai Noel e corri pra longe dali.

Devido a barba e a peruca eu não consegui ver seu rosto, mas seus olhos eram verdes como os de Elizabeth. Ele não era moreno de olho castanho? Enfim, melhor pensar nisso depois.

[ Horas depois ]

Já eram sete e meia da noite, Rosalie chamou a todos nós para irmos na casa de seus tios, seus pais estavam viajando, papai e mamãe perderam o vôo, assim decidi que passaria o natal com a família dela. Claro que meus amigos em sua maioria (na verdade apenas Ângela não se encaixa) não queriam passar o primeiro natal longe da minha filha.

Não adianta eu dizer que no natal passado ela tinha já dois meses, para eles isso não conta, não quando ela não interagia como uma pipoquinha.

-Bella, só isso de roupa? E se Lizzie se sujar? - Jasper perguntou preocupado e revirei os olhos.

-Jasper você é mãe? -Perguntei e ele negou, confuso. - Exatamente, eu sou e sei o que minha filha precisa. Agora vamos logo.

Alice apenas riu e eu resmunguei. Rosalie e Emmett já estavam lá, Jane, Demetri e Heidi iriam um pouco mais tarde.

Pelo endereço dado por Rosalie, o local era uma mansão e uma bela mansão, informamos nosso nome e o porteiro deixaram nós passarmos. A recepção estava muito bem organizada e notava a beleza nos tons clássicos da decoração da casa.

Elizabeth estava amando, observando tudo de olhos abertos, ela via as luzes e soltou vários gritos com a árvore de Natal e merda, não poderia soltá-la para não ir tirar todas as bolinhas da árvore de natal, que era muito linda nos tons vermelho e prata.

-Ei pessoal, venham aqui. - Rosalie acenou e caminhamos até ela. - Quero apresentar minha tia…

-Senhora Cullen. - Disse sorrindo. - Muito bom revê-la. Ela foi minha obstetra, Rosalie, lembra?

-Isabella, minha querida você está muito bonita, assim como essa princesinha aqui. - Sua voz mudou de tom ao falar com Lizzie. - E me chame de Esme.

-Só se me chamar de Bella. - Disse rindo sem graça.

-AAAAAAHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO! - Uma voz fina gritou nos assustando, ao me virar me deparei com uma belíssima loira, da qual consegui reconhecer imediatamente como sendo a moça do shopping. - A criança mais fofa que eu vi, veja mãe, a criancinha que eu disse que vi no shopping.

-Tânia querida, seja mais educada e se apresente. - Uma mulher tão loira quanto ela apareceu repreendendo a filha. - Desculpe a agitação querida, me chamo Carmem e esta é minha filha mais nova Tânia, a do meio Kate e a mais velha Irina. Tânia não parou de falar que encontrou uma criança encantadora e devo dizer, ela realmente é um doce de pessoa.

-Obrigada, meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas podem me chamar de Bella. - Sorri sem graça, principalmente com o fato daquele belo homem de cabelos cobres e olhos verdes, me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

-Bella, querida, este é meu filho Edward e aquele que vem vindo é Carlisle, mas ele você já conhece. - Disse e sorri assentindo.

-Doutor Cullen, muito bom revê-lo, assim como é um prazer conhecer você, Edward. - Disse cumprimentando os dois e sabendo finalmente o nome do ruivo que me olhava.

-Bella, muito bom rever você, me chame de Carlisle querida, agora onde está a sua pequena criança? - Carlisle disse olhando ao redor, quando fui abrir a boca, Demetri apareceu com minha filha nos braços e eu ri apontando.

-Bella, tive que tira-la das mãos de Jane e Emmett, os dois estavam discutindo quem Lizzie ama mais. - Demetri disse e veio me beijar na testa. Algo normal para ele, Jasper e Emmett. - Todos sabem que ela me ama mais.- Sorriu orgulhoso. Revirei os olhos.

-Você é o pai? - A voz do rapaz perguntou confuso, me deixando sem graça.

-Na verdade, sou o tio. Minha namorada é a madrinha da criança e Bella, vai lá interferir, sinto que Emmett vai começar a chorar logo. - Respirei fundo, eu deveria ter uns sete filhos e desses a única criança realmente não me dava um pingo de trabalho.

-Já estou indo, mas preciso alimentar minha criança antes. - Disse sem graça, pegando Elizabeth e correndo dali. Toda aquela atenção estava me deixando sem graça, fora que era muito confuso dar atenção a todos.

-Eu te acompanho querida. - Esme comentou e assenti. Fomos até a imensa cozinha e Elizabeth ficou mais calma com o som abafado, de algum modo Esme tirou uma cadeirinha de bebê e a encarei confusa. - Quando Rosalie me disse que uma amiga viria e traria sua filha de um ano, achei melhor comprar uma cadeirinha.

-Esme, não precisava se incomodar, já estou acostumada a dar comida a ela no meu colo. - Disse ainda mais sem graça ainda.

-Bobagem querida, agora que sei que você é quem Rosalie comentava, vou chama-la mais vezes. Além disso, se ela é madrinha de Emmett é a família dele, então teremos muitos encontros de família. - Sorriu brilhante e sorri assentindo.

Conforme esquentava a comida de Elizabeth, conversava com Esme, estávamos trocando receita, experiências das noites insones e tudo estava ainda melhor. Claro que a ceia seria mais tarde, mas minha filha não conseguia aguentar até lá.

Ah e sim, deixei Emmett e Rosalie se resolverem sozinhos, Lizzie era prioridade.

Perguntou se eu havia descoberto quem era o pai do bebê e se havia encontrado o homem misterioso e claro tive que negar, até disse que era bom assim devido ao fato que eu não precisava de um homem, até contei que estava juntando dinheiro para uma casa nova e ela ficou empolgada. Em algum momento da noite, Carlisle apareceu e entrou na conversa conosco.

-Seus convidados não sentirão falta de vocês dois? - Perguntei enquanto terminava de limpar a baba de Elizabeth, como eu estava introduzindo papinha a ela, não gostava de dar comida com muita rapidez, mas sim de forma lenta para melhorar o metabolismo dela.

-Eles têm Carmem e Eleazar para distraí los. - Sorriu. - Carmem é minha irmã, então facilitará muito a desculpa. Agora deixa eu dar água para essa princesa que eu ainda não consegui pega-la nos braços. - Dr Cullen disse e fui abrir a boca para dizer a ele que ela iria suja-lo, mas Esme ofegou e a encaramos.

-Oh! É claro que eu conheço esses olhos, estou tendo uma lembrança do passado. - Ela comentou encarando especificamente Carlisle e minha filha.

-Você não tinha notado? - Carlisle perguntou para a mulher que negou, já o médico riu. - Notei assim que vi ela dentro desta roupinha fofa.

-Hum, desculpa, mas do que estão falando? - Me intrometi. Ambos olharam um para o outro e assentiram juntos. Foi fofo.

-Venha Bella, temos algumas fotos para te mostrar. - Convicta a anfitriã da festa me puxou com Carlisle atrás, até a sala, me sentei no sofá a vendo correr escada acima. Observei a decoração e tudo estava muito brilhante, com várias luzes e enfeites de natal, havia uma lareira e sorri quando vi o nome de Edward, Rosalie, Tânia, Kate, Irina e Elizabeth. Ali a minha filha era a única criança.

-Não importa que eles sejam grandes, sempre colocamos meias com nome deles para o papai Noel e com doces dentro das meias. - Carlisle disse e sorri assentindo. - Colocamos nome de Elizabeth por causa de Rosalie.

-É bem bonito, na verdade. Papai noel ainda passa na cama deles e deixa presente? - Comentei brincando e ele gargalhou. Neste momento Esme apareceu com um grande álbum de foto e começou a folheá-lo.

-Onde está? Droga, cadê… - Murmurava e Carlisle apenas brincava com minha filha e não podia negar a leve semelhança entre eles e franzi o cenho. - ACHEI!

-Achou o que, mãe? - Edward apareceu junto de Tânia, Kate e Irina, que estavam emburradas, junto com uma outra moça morena que sorria de forma arrogante.

-Ah! Aqui estão vocês. - Jasper disse com Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jane e Demetri atrás dele. - Heidi disse que vai se atrasar um pouco.

-Ok, Jasper. Agora Esme, o que gostaria de me mostrar? - Perguntei a senhora, que junto com o marido olhavam a foto e voltavam o olhar para minha filha.

-Bella, queremos que veja esta foto. - Ela disse de forma doce e então me mostrou a foto e eu engasguei. Encarei a foto, encarei Carlisle com minha filha e me arrepiei. - Exatamente querida.

-Ma-mas… - Gaguejei fazendo uma viagem na minha mente.

-O que ela está vendo? Quero ver também. - Disse Tânia e ofegou. - Não!

-Sim! - Doutor Cullen disse. - Veja… - Folheou mais algumas páginas do álbum e mostrou a outra foto.

Deixe eu explicar, a foto que Esmee mostrou foi uma foto idêntica a cena que eu vi na cozinha, Carlisle estava com uma criança, vestida exatamente com as mesmas cores da roupa atual da minha filha: vermelho com preto e um gorrinho branco. A diferença é que ele era mais novo, mas a cara era a mesma, a criança? Bem, era idêntica a minha filha, exceto que era um menino e encarei Edward, provavelmente sendo ele. A outra foto, que atualmente eu via, era apenas de um garotinho, sentado na frente da árvore de natal, com a mesma idade de minha filha, provavelmente foram tiradas no mesmo dia, também sendo idêntico a minha filha.

-BELLA! - Foi o que ouvi antes de tudo ficar escuro.

Acordei com algo macio embaixo de mim e notei que estava no sofá deitada, várias cabeças me encaravam e Jane me ajudou a sentar. Pensei que teria batido alguma parte da cabeça, mas nada disso ocorreu.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei tímida.

-Bem, você desmaiou quando viu as fotos, Alice gritou assustando Elizabeth, Emmett e Jasper tiraram ela do local e foram até o andar de cima acalmar a criança brincando com ela com o que você trouxe. Edward estava perto de você e conseguiu te segurar quando desmaiou, então não bateu a cabeça em local algum. - Assenti e Jane comentou com os olhos em fenda. - Bella, você não disse para todos que o cara que você ficou tinha cabelos e olhos escuros?

-E tinha… - Eu sabia o que Jane queria dizer, mas eu tinha tantas ideias a respeito disso. - Vocês tiveram filhos gêmeos ou dois filhos? - Perguntei para Carlisle e Esme, a última suspirou irritada.

-Não, querida, Edward nosso único filho. - Encarou o filho, batendo o pé no chão irritada. - Quando vai começar a se explicar, mocinho?

Edward respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, eu estava em choque, mas não o suficiente para notar como ele era bonito e gostoso.

-Na virada do ano de 2016 para 2017 eu queria fugir de tudo, não queria me casar com Briana, eu estava cansado, sabia que ela estava me espionando, mas eu queria sair e me diverti. Até que Alistair me deu a ideia de utilizar peruca e lentes de contato para sair em Massachusetts, principalmente depois que eu terminei tudo com ela. - Passou a mão nos cabelos e ouvi um ofego da moça arrogante. A voz dele, agora eu reconhecia e pensando nela mais rouca me lembrou o motivo de ficar com ele. - Eu não queria ficar com ninguém, havia acabado um relacionamento havia poucas horas, mas quando eu vi, aquela morena sensual, eu me encantei na hora. Fiquei com medo, pois ela ignorou vários caras, mas quando ela mostrou que estava a fim, aproveitei.

-E não pensou em usar camisinha moleque? - Doutor Cullen disse, fui abrir a boca e lembrá-lo de que eu usei camisinha.

-Eu usei, pai, mas a camisinha estourou e não deu para avisá-la, pois uma amiga puxou ela e não consegui mais ver ela, tentei procurá-la depois, mas havia muitas morenas de vestido branco na festa, eu não tinha um nome nem nada.

-Eu também estava tomando pílula, lembra doutor Cullen? O senhor me atendeu quando desmaiei e comentei isso com o senhor. - Disse tímida e ele arregalou os olhos.

-Verdade! Eu fui o primeiro a saber sobre minha neta? Que coisa mais maravilhosa. - Disse animado. Não iria estragar o barato dele dizendo que tecnicamente quem soube primeiro foi Emmett e Jasper.

-Ninguém está preocupado que ele me traiu? - A moça com cara de bunda disse.

-Até onde eu ouvi, ele terminou com você, você ainda está com ela, Edward? - Ele negou e Jane arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Então não foi traição, não quando ele terminou com você antes e sinceramente? Minha amiga é muito mais gostosa que você. - Jane disse encarando a outra com nojo.

-Ora sua… - O pior erro da tal Briana foi enfrentar Jane, minha amiga apenas deu aquele sorriso e eu sabia o que vinha por trás, era como se seu cérebro dissesse: "dor" e sua mão levantou sem seu corpo se mexer e deu um soco certeiro no nariz da outra que caiu no chão, sentindo dor.

-Ninguém mexe com Jane, a dor, e fica impune. - Ela disse, sabia e sempre soube que ela amava aquele apelido. Neste momento Emmett e Jasper voltaram, sem minha filha.

-Jasper fez ela dormir e colocamos ela no quarto do Edward, era o único que ela gostou e se acalmou. - Jasper era muito bom em fazer as pessoas se acalmarem e fazer minha filha dormir. - Agora me expliquem tudo. - Rapidamente contei o que descobrimos, Emmett veio até a mim, beijou meus cabelos e encarou bravo Edward. - Sua sorte que eu estou com fome, se não eu iria ter uma palavrinha com você.

-Oh! Já é quase meia noite, precisamos voltar para a festa e iniciar a ceia. - Esme disse e saiu em disparada para fora.

Suspirei pensando na reviravolta da minha vida, 2018 estava sendo bem complicado, foram tantas revelações que me esqueci que era natal, que tinha ceia e confesso até que perdi a fome, mas era feio recusar a comida.

Pelo resto da noite fiquei quieta com meus pensamentos e eu tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, pois eles evitavam que qualquer pessoa viesse falar comigo, principalmente que ninguém queria enfrentar Jane, aparentemente o soco dela já se espalhou pela festa inteira. Pelo resto da noite também Edward não parou de me encarar e um arrepio veio pela minha coluna. Eu não tinha raiva dele, mágoa ou qualquer coisa, até mesmo porque eu nem mesmo tentei encontrá-lo, ok ele seria outra pessoa, mas e daí?

Eu não havia perguntado para ele o nome dele, então ele não me disse, também não tinha como eu saber da camisinha estourada e mesmo se soubesse, não tomaria a pílula do dia seguinte, afinal na minha mente eu estava ok, ou pensava que estava protegida com o anticoncepcional.

Não me arrependia de Elizabeth, ela foi a melhor coisa da minha vida e naquele natal eu estava agradecendo a Deus pelas coisas positivas que ele me proporcionou. Depois de todos irem para casa, Esme insistiu que Jane, Demetri, Jasper, Alice, Elizabeth e eu ficássemos por estar tarde e para passar o outro dia com eles.

Jane e Demetri recusaram por terem família para passar o natal, então eles não ficariam ali, já a outra parte aceitou. Fiquei em um dos quartos de hóspedes e por sorte Jasper havia trazido o berço móvel no porta malas do carro, na verdade suspeitava que aquele não era o berço móvel velho e sim um novo.

Quando questionei eu amigo ele apenas sorriu brilhante e eu semicerrei os olhos. O que eu faria com meu chefe? Deixei pra lá e fui dormir.

No outro dia acordei com Elizabeth chorando e para não acordar ninguém, pois minha filha era escandalosa, a peguei no colo tentando acalmá-la. Notei que havia um banheiro ali e seria ótimo dar banho nela. Ouvi algumas batidas na porta e agradeci que já havia me vestido.

-Pode entrar. - Disse e ao me virar com Elizabeth nos braços dei de cara com Edward. - Oh, ela te acordou? Desculpa.

-Na verdade não, eu já estava acordado até que ouvi um resmungo. - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, sabendo que ela não resmungou e ele riu baixinho. - Vai dar banho nela? - Assenti. - Posso ajudar?

-É claro, Edward, você é o pai e a menos que queira enfrentar Jane e Aro nos tribunais caso queira pensar em tirar minha filha de mim, você pode até vê-la e ajudar em muitas coisas, sem ser financeiramente. - Ele arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

-Oh não, eu não pensei em nada disso, na verdade fiquei mais surpreso e gostaria de ajudar e me aproximar dela. - Ele olhou para nossa filha, coisa estranha dizer nossa filha e sorriu. - Ela é tão linda.

-Concordo com você, ela é muito linda e sobre a surpresa, bem eu te entendo, assim como fiquei surpresa quando descobri que minha filha tinha cabelos cobres e olhos verdes. - Riu. - Você me reconheceu?

-Sim, até pensei em falar com você, mas você estava com uma filha pequena, pensei que havia se casado. - Confidenciou, enquanto falava, Edward me ajudava no banho de Elizabeth e ambos ríamos e muito. - Sabia que eu sempre quis colocar o nome de Elizabeth na minha futura filha? - Perguntou e arregalei os olhos. - Sim, era o nome da minha avó e sempre foi um lindo nome.

-Confesso que coloquei Elizabeth por causa da Rainha da Inglaterra. - Disse sem graça e Edward gargalhou, fazendo Lizzie gargalhar junto. - Quer levar ela?

-Eu posso? - Revirei os olhos. - E se eu machucar ela?

-Edward, se Emmett que é destrambelhado e não machucou ela ainda, então você não vai derrubá-la. Vem, eu te ajudo. - Disse, já havíamos trocado Lizzie e a coloquei nos braços dele, o ajudando.

Descemos as escadas juntos, Esme e Carlisle já estavam acordados, tomando café da manhã.

-Oh! Que coisa mais linda, Carlisle, Edward com Elizabeth. - Disse emocionada. - Bom dia pequena da vovó, que tal um biscoito?

-Bicoto, mamã… - Lizzie era uma menina tímida, raramente ela falava em palavras altas, mas quando fazia sempre me dava uma grande emoção.

-Sim meu anjo, pode comer o biscoito, mamãe fará seu leite, ok? - Beijei seus cabelos que estavam cheirando a bebê, o meu bebê. - Esme, posso usar sua cozinha?

-Claro querida, Edward me dê minha neta aqui e vá ajudar Bella, aprenda como esquentar o leite de sua filha. - Sai de fininho ouvindo Edward reclamar e Esme brigando com ele, tendo certeza de que eu seria exatamente assim com Elizabeth.

-Minha mãe é muito chata. - Reclamou bufando e eu ri.

-Deixa ela, não esquece que também é a primeira vez dela com a neta. - Comentei colocando a mamadeira no microondas, sem o bico.

-Mas ela segurou Lizzie ontem. - Fez birra e dei uma alta risada, negando. - O que?

-Já sei de onde vem as birras e o bico de Elizabeth. - Comentei irônica e ele sorriu torto, merda eu precisava me focar em outra coisa. - Venha, quer dar mamadeira a ela? - Ele assentiu e voltamos para a cozinha e por sorte Elizabeth estava limpa e comendo o biscoito, ou melhor babando. - Venha querida, vamos tomar seu leite? Edward segure ela assim, isso, agora coloque a mamadeira e vire aos poucos… Assim isso.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou desesperado e eu ri.

-Ela gosta de fazer isso na primeira vez que alguém está dando leite a ela, ela finge que engasgou. Elizabeth! - Disse de forma mais firme e a minha filha deu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava e meu coração se encheu de amor e soube que eu estava perdida.

Principalmente pelo fato do sorriso de Edward ser idêntico ao de Elizabeth.

[ Alguns dias depois ]

Me olhava no espelho exatamente como a quase dois anos atrás naquela virada do ano de 2016 para 2017. Hoje era dia 31 de dezembro de 2018 e minha vida mudou muito depois daquele dia.

Agora eu era a chefe, tinha estagiários que precisavam me impressionar, uma filha extremamente linda, uma família que estava gigantesca e muito amor envolvido. A faculdade já não é mais um problema e não parecia que eu era uma mulher de sucesso com apenas vinte e três anos.

-Vamos Bella, precisamos correr antes que percamos o sono. - Alice disse vindo até meu quarto com seu vestido branco, que refletia uma cor pérola e prateado. - Jasper e Emmett já estão com Lizzie, Edward ficou emburrado que perdeu a filha para os tios.

Isso agora era algo bem normal, se antes havia a briga entre: Emmett, Jasper, Jane e Heidi, depois entrou na briga: Demetri, Alice e Rosalie. Agora acrescente Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Tânia, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar. Todos parecem crianças brigando por minha filha, para quem mimava mais, dava os presentes mais legais.

Eram nesses momentos que eu tinha que entrar no meio e resgatar a minha criança, isso quando não tinha meus pais, Angela e Ben que entravam na briga também. Mas quando eu me intrometia na discussão, eles se acalmavam e não brigavam.

E minha filha? Ela amava a atenção e fazia gracinha para todos eles.

Desci as escadas com meu vestido branco curto e suspirei.

-Já acabou com isso, Elizabeth vai comigo e como vou com Edward ela vai com ele, minha filha não vai servir de briga entre galos. Agora por favor vamos? - Falei firme, o bom é que com os adultos eu estava aprendendo em como lidar com minha filha. Elizabeth veio nos meus braços e encostou o rosto no meu ombro me abraçando. - Você está cansada, não é querida?

-Vamos logo, meus pais já me mandaram várias mensagens. - Rosalie disse e assentimos.

Seguimos o caminho até a casa da qual os pais de Rosalie alugaram para o ano novo, lá já se encontravam o casal Hale, meus pais, os pais de Edward e os pais de Tânia, eles foram na frente por escolha própria. Quando cheguei lá, minha filha foi requisitada e Edward me ajudou com as coisas de Elizabeth, ali ela já tinha um quarto para ela que ficava ao lado do meu.

Não sei se foi destino, ou o que foi, mas de propósito não foi, quando fui colocar o ursinho de Elizabeth na cama ele caiu no chão e eu acabei me abaixando e ouvindo o gemido de Edward.

-Foda-se a conversa. - Eu não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas a última coisa que me lembro é dele me pegar pelo braço, encostar seu corpo nas minhas costas e me puxar para o quarto do outro lado, notando que era o quarto dele, ao trancar a porta, ele me virou e me imprensou na mesma beijando meus lábios.

Claramente que eu retribui, pois eu estava desesperada para provar de seus lábios outra vez, agora mexendo em seus cabelos de forma correta, que era sem peruca e sem nada, seus lábios desceram pelo meu pescoço e ofeguei levando as mãos até seu membro pulsante.

-Merda, camisinha! - Sussurrei, eu estava tomando pílula, mas não me arriscaria, não outra vez.

Edward riu e protegeu seu membro com o plástico e então ele colocou a minha calcinha de lado, me penetrou com força e rápido, era uma rapidinha, pois tínhamos que descer e eu queria as coisas rápidas naquele momento, apenas para passar a vontade louca de fazer sexo com ele. Apertei sua bunda e ele apertou meus seios, quando senti que ele estava vindo, levei minha mão até meu clitóris, mas ele deu um leve tapa e fez o meu trabalho, me masturbando enquanto me penetrava.

Já estava vendo fogos de artifício e nem era ano novo ainda.

Quando chegamos ao gozo, primeiro eu depois ele, relaxamos e desta vez a camisinha não estourou, o que fiquei aliviada. Eu amava Elizabeth, mas para ela ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha deveria ser mais planejado.

-Será que estamos fadados a fazer sexo rápido e com roupas? - Edward perguntou ofegante e cheirando meu pescoço, me fazendo rir.

-E detalhe: na véspera do ano novo? - Brinquei de volta.

-Na verdade preciso falar com você - Ficou sério me deixando séria igual. - Eu não sei como vai ser, tecnicamente nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas Bella, eu quero tentar, por você ter me encantado, por eu estar apaixonado por você e principalmente por estar apaixonado pela nossa filha. - Neste momento meu coração disparou. - Não te prometo um namoro perfeito, eu não sou perfeito, mas eu quero tentar.

-Você bem disse, nos conhecemos a pouco tempo. - Mordi o lábio e ele assentiu.

-Concordo, mas vai dizer que não sente o mesmo? - Arqueou a sobrancelha e sorri, ele aprendeu isso comigo. Antes que eu pudesse responder, bateram na porta e reconheci a voz de Emmett.

-Vocês dois, saiam daí, minha afilhada quer a mãe e ninguém faz ela parar de chorar.

-Engraçado que agora vocês não querem ela, não é? - Comentei irônica arrumando minha roupa, abrindo a porta ao estar ajeitada e vi o sorriso de sem vergonha de Emmett.

-Pelo menos estão arrumados, usaram camisinha? - Ele disse sério e revirei os olhos.

-Se não usaram, o próximo é meu afilhado. - Jasper disse e notei que ele estava com Emmett. Bufei e sai pisando duro até onde Elizabeth estava, quem a segurava e tentava acalmá-la era Jane, que estava desesperada.

-Onde está Jasper ou Alec? Eles conseguem acalmar esse furacãozinho. - Resmungou e eu ri sabendo que era verdade.

-Venha princesa, vamos com a mamãe, diga para eles que você só estava fazendo manha. - Beijei seus cabelos e ela parou de rir fungando.

-Nhãnhá. - Tentou dizer a palavra e eu ri.

Caminhamos até o lado de fora, Elizabeth apenas queria dormir e neste momento só queria dormir em meus braços, por isso assim que a ninei em meus braços, ela se encostou, segurou meus cabelos e dormiu profundamente. Peguei os protetores de ouvido para não assustá-la diante dos fogos e todos caminhamos até o grande pátio para ver a queima de fogos.

-E então, pensou no que eu disse? - Edward veio perguntando ao meu lado.

-Sim, eu sinto o mesmo que você, mesmo escondendo. - Suspirei. - Ok, aceito namorar com você.

Edward deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, antes de me beijar no exato momento em que os fogo saltam para o céu dizendo que 2019 se iniciava.

 **FIM!**


End file.
